What A Way To Wake Up
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Armada Well this definitely was better than sleeping SLASH Cyclonus x Demolisher


Pairing: Cyclonus x Demolisher

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Let's get this straight - well actually in my opinion there's nothing straight about Transformers, so therefore I don't own it. HASBRO'S NOT MINE!

Summary: (Armada) Well this definitely was better than sleeping. (SLASH) Cyclonus x Demolisher

Warning: SLASH!! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! I U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!

Armada drabble that just HIT me when I was over at Laura's house xD

**What A Way To Wake Up**

--

'Cyclonus you little fragger what does it TAKE to wake you up?'

Demolisher glared rather angrily at his friend who was, as usual, just snoozing on his berth. But he'd been recharging for _hours_ now and the tank couldn't help but feel just an ounce of worry, okay maybe more than an ounce. He poked and prodded Cyclonus, saying his name, _demanding_ he get his lazy aft up.

Alas to no avail, Cyclonus didn't even twitch a servo. Demolisher sighed heavily, then suddenly he got a rather wicked idea and casting a glance at his fellow 'Con made sure they were completely alone. When the tank was satisfied that no one was near he finally put his plan into action and climbed up on Cyclonus's berth.

He lifted himself up and straddled the helicopter's waist, snorting softly when Cyclonus groaned quietly as his weight suddenly plopped down on him. But STILL the orange-faced copter didn't wake up and this annoyed Demolisher even more. So he decided to take things a little further and leaned down, arms on either side of Cyclonus's face.

"Cyclonus, hey wake up, you stupid, annoying fragger! Megatron is gunna kick your aft if you don't get up!" The tank said as he smirked down at his still recharging friend. Louder snoring greeted him in response and Demolisher was _so_ close to punching that stupid orange face.

"I swear to Primus if you don't get up NOW, Cyclonus I'll...I'll—" Demolisher began to say, but suddenly stopped because he _really_ didn't know what he could do to make the helicopter wake up. Abruptly Demolisher realized how close their faces were and that his nose was almost touching the orange one. A grin came across his face as he hissed, "I'll kiss you Cyclonus, if you don't get up right now I'll kiss you!"

Nothing. Tch, he should have known. But still might as well carry out with his threat, I mean his lips were _right there_ anyway. The tank leaned down closer, his lips just a hair breadth away from Cyclonus, he could even feel the warm breath escaping from the parted lips. And why did this sight alone send his spark hammering inside his chassis?

Demolisher didn't have enough time to even think about that when suddenly Cyclonus's optics onlined and he leaned up to eliminate the gap between them.

"Mmmphff!" Demolisher muffled shout of surprise was lost in the kiss as the helicopter's arm came around his neck, pulling him closer. The other arm wrapped around his waist as their limbs tangled together. Soft moans and gasps came from the two Decepticons, then the kiss broke and they both stared.

"W-What was that?" Demolisher asked, not with disgust but astonishment. Cyclonus shrugged as he replied, "Well you _did_ say you were going to kiss me. Besides you were taking to long, sheesh!" The tank could feel his optic twitching in slight annoyance as he ground out, "**I** took to long?" He raised his hand in a threatening manner, looking as though he were about to punch the copter.

"Uh...Um l-listen Demolisher! W-Wait—!" Cyclonus began to say, but was silenced when that hand instead slammed down next to his head. Demolisher lime green optics were darkened with anger and lust, as the helicopter looked up at him meekly.

"Y-You aren't going to—?" He began again, but was cut off with a swift, passionate kiss. Before he even had time to respond Demolisher broke the kiss and hissed into his audio receptor, "Cyclonus, shut up." The orange-faced 'Con felt a spike of arousal run through him and he nodded mutely, a moan of gratification coming from him as they kissed again.

Well this definitely was better than sleeping.

END

I **LOVE** this pairing x3 It saddens me that there's not enough fanart or fanfiction of it ;.;

Anyway random drabble, but it was inspired by the episode Rebellion, in which you see LOTS of sleeping Meg's & Cyclonus :3 (Also lots of delicious Screamer angst, yesss!)

Anyway hope you guys liked x3


End file.
